1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dump truck whose periphery is monitored using a bird's-eye image obtained by combining a plurality of images captured by a plurality of cameras installed on the deck and elsewhere.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dump trucks used in mining and other such work have a vehicle width (such as about 5 m) that is markedly larger than that of ordinary trucks and buses. Since the cab in which the driver sits is provided to the left on the deck at the front of the body, the driver is able to visually check only the portion on the left-front side.
Accordingly, dump trucks are equipped with a plurality of cameras on the deck where the cab is located and at other locations, and these cameras are used to monitor the periphery around the body.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H3-99952, for example, discloses a periphery monitoring device with which images from cameras installed on a vehicle are converted into perspective images, and these are combined into a single image in relation to an image of the vehicle, thus allowing the driver to easily recognize the relative positional relation between his vehicle and any obstacles or the like around the vehicle.